1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure concerning products such as computer and electronics, and more particularly to a structure that is able to assemble modules quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer or AV electronic product has a housing for assembling a power supply, heat dissipation device, PCB, disc driver, transmission controller and etc. therein. Corresponding grooves or holes are always disposed in these components for fixing them in the housing by screws.
Taiwan patent No. 509459 reveals a screw-free positioning device for computer reading and writing machine. A bracket is installed in a computer main frame. And, the computer reading and writing machine, such as floppy disk or hard disk driver or compact disk driver, has a engaging groove at its outer side wall to combine with a positioning plate corresponding to a engaging body. First, place the computer reading and writing machine into the bracket while assembling, then, seal the computer main frame with a panel to limit the positioning plate in a sliding rail so as to allow the first and the second withstander bodies to press against the two ends of the positioning plate to fix the reading and writing machine in the main frame.
The panel must be utilized in the positioning device mentioned above to fix the computer reading and writing machine, and consequently, the positioning device cannot fix components that are not adjacent to the panel. Therefore, it is not suitable for being an assembly structure module.
The division of labor in electronics becomes more detailed. For example, a housing, PCB, hard disc driver, power supply and compact disc driver can be produced separately from different countries and areas and then be assembled into a personal computer at a country and area. It is convenient for electronics product assembly so as to save manpower and cost, if an assembly structure module is developed.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a fast assembly structure module, enabling all components to be assembled quickly in a housing of an electronics product so as to reduce assembly time and to save cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fast assembly structure module, enabling all damaged components to be changed conveniently when maintenance is needed.